The Families
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: The families of the *named* tributes in the 74th Games after they die. *Order of Districts* D1 tributes are the characters because they're the first ones done.
1. D1: Glimmer and Marvel

**_The Families_**

**_Summary: The families of the *named* tributes in the 74th Games after they die._**

**_*Not in order of death, in order of Districts*_**

**_I think I might make all the tributes have a little sister. Girls seem to be more devastated at death than boys, to me.*NO hate for that comment, its an opinion. Respect that.*_**

* * *

_District 1 - Glimmer's Death_

My sister Glimmer has never ever ever looked ugly in her entire live. Until now.

Her death is a shock - she's a Career! There's only been a couple of days of the Games! But she falls into a coma, my mother says, and soon her cannon goes off.

How dare that stupid Katniss Everdeen kill my sister! And then take her weapon! Glimmer has - _had_ - a family waiting for her. Our parents, little five-year-old Sparkle and _me_!

She promised! She said, _"Shine, I swear, I promise I'll come back and look after you and Sparkle again. I promise, baby," _

She didn't lie. That Katniss made her. But she will be coming back. In a wooden box, her corpse ugly and cold.

Sparkle's cuddling up to Mother and Father, crying and reaching out to our telly to possibly try and grab our sister back.

Mother's crying and even Father's crying. It's like if we shed enough tears she'll walk in through that door, and it'll be reaping day again and Glimmer won't get reaped.

But no. She's never coming back. My beautiful, amazing sister is dead.

Gone forever.

That night I cry in my bed, reaching out for Glimmer. As I fall asleep, I whisper into the dark, _"I love you, Glimmer,"_

* * *

District_ 1 - Marvel's Death_

I shriek. Not my Marvel. My big brother.

Ruby just sits there. I think she's thinking about how she was so mean to Marvel after the reaping. It's because she really believed he'd come back.

Glow is crying, his tears making my hand wet. I covered his eyes when that Everdeen girl shot the arrow into my brother's neck. He heard the cannon.

I just sit there shrieking my head off until Ruby clutches at me. She's way older than me, but I act older.

Our mother is sitting there, tears seeping out from her closed eyelids. She loved Marvel so much. Ever since Father died, Marvel has helped her so much, in different ways. He looked after us three, he got a doctor about her depression. He was so responsible.

It had to be Ruby or myself now.

"I want Marvel back." Glow cried. "Bring Marvel back, Emerald!"

"I can't! I can't, Glow. He's gone forever." I whisper. Ruby walks upstairs.

I settle Glow down, whispering the song that Marvel sang him every night. "I love you, Glow." I say after he's gone fast asleep.

Then I go downstairs and whisper to Mother to get to bed. She walks like she's daydreaming and I would prefer she is. Daydreaming is better than living life for real, having the Hunger Games.

I get into my own bed and remember all the times I've ever shared with Marvel, remembering way back to being three years old. He's in my first clear memory. He was jumping about, pulling goofy faces to make me giggle.

_"Forever and always, we'll be together, baby Em. I love you, Emerald." _He'd whisper every night when I got in bed, kissing my forehead.

I think now, the last thing I ever said to him. _"I love you, Marvel."_

* * *

**_Aw, I had this idea in my head for AGES! The reason I said about the little sister thing is because I really cannot imagine a boy, any age, saying "I love you, Cato" or "I love you, Finch" and every character is saying that at the end. The last sentence will always be "I love you,_" and the name of the dead tribute will be the last word._**

**_I'm doing Foxface too. I've just called her Finch._**

**_Review, I wanna see if this is actually worth doing._**

**_~~ TheGirlOnFirexx_**


	2. D2: Clove and Cato

**_The Families_**

**_Summary: The families of the *named* tributes in the 74th Games after they die._**

**_*Not in order of death, in order of Districts*_**

**_Every named tribute will have a little sister to tell the POV. For Thresh, I'll use his real sister as his younger sister. For Rue, the nine-year-old sister._**

* * *

_District 2 - Clove's Death_

I sit there motionless after seeing that happen. My sister Clove's skull. Dented and broken, taking her away from us. The Thresh person from Eleven lets Katniss go. And I sit there.

I have never seen Clove helpless. By the time she was six years old, she was so skilled in knife throwing she'd never miss. She wasn't supposed to be training from three years old but Father made her. She was fine with it. But Clove has always been the leader, everybody wanted to be her friend, even the strong eighteen year olds. She could kill you in one throw of a knife. Yet they didn't like her that much. Nobody volunteered to take my fifteen-year-old sister's place, even though our district is always full of volunteers. But Clove wanted to be in the Games. She would have killed the person who volunteered for her if they won.

The only time I ever saw her cry was when I got robbed on the street. Six girls came up to me and took my money and my bag. But those were tears of anger, the fact Clove Robinson's little sister had been robbed. She knew them though. Five of them were injured badly, the other dead.

And now I'd just seen Clove's head dented. Her eyes glazed over and the cannon went off. I saw Cato appear in the clearing. He'd been screaming Clove's name. But it was too late. She was dead already.

I was Clove's only sibling, Azalea. She'd always called me Lea. But now no one would, since our father wasn't much for nicknames and our mother didn't have much to do with us.

I didn't bother saying how bad Clove's death felt to our parents. They wouldn't understand, Father would be annoyed she didn't win and Mother would say it's Clove's fault.

It's never my sister's fault. Thresh's fault. I went upstairs and went into Clove's room. I sat in there, and then went into her bed. I cried myself to sleep, rocking myself whilst I was curled up, whispering the same thing over and over and over. _"I love you, Clove, I love you, Clove,"_

* * *

_District 2 - Cato's Death_

My baby brother started crying. It was pretty gruesome, though, seeing my big brother Cato being ripped apart by mutts.

I rocked Andrei and kept his eyes away from the picture of Cato being killed. That was it. Twelve were going to win. My brother couldn't last longer.

I wondering if Everdeen knew who Cato was trying to get back to when she shot his hand on the Cornucopia. Me, Andrei. Our aunt. I knew Everdeen had a little sister Primrose, I think. She'd screamed "Prim!" and rushed forward to volunteer for the twelve-year-old. Some guy, probably Everdeen's cousin or brother, grabbed Primrose, and took her to a woman who looked like Primrose but totally unlike Everdeen.

My brother had volunteered. He was strong, he was talented, he was intimidating. And the rest of his life is fading as time goes by. I plead in my head it will end in a minute, Cato will be dead, but he won't be hurt anymore. Please, just end it for him.

I think back to Clove's death. The big guy from Eleven, Thresh, dented and broke her skull with a rock. I felt that Cato wished he was the one who'd been subjected to that mercy than Clove. But he did love Clove, he wouldn't wish she was being ripped apart by the mutts. Plus, she's so small it wouldn't have gone on for this long.

Everdeen and Mellark stand up there, looking over at Cato. I look at him properly. He'd always been handsome - he could charm any girl with just his looks - but now I felt sick to my stomach to look at him. But I had to. When Andrei was older he'd ask about the boy who was always in the pictures with me. I'd have to tell him, I'd have to tell him everything about Cato. I'd show him the tape of Cato's Games.

Then I see the gap that must of been Cato's mouth move. I can lip-read pretty well, and saw he said "Please." He mouths something else. "Clove." Everdeen shoots an arrow at Cato, killing him. I felt glad. Cato was being tortured because of what? The old rebels. Ones that are probably all dead. And yet my brother has to pay for their crimes.

Everdeen and Mellark find out only one can win and then they both try and kill themselves. Seneca Crane panics and lets them both win. They'd be remembered. For being the only two people to win the Games in the same Hunger Games.

But my brother wouldn't be remembered. He'd said that he was going to become the most unforgettable tribute in the arena, whether he lived or died. But we both knew if he died nobody would remember him except his family, friends and the ones who watched him die.

When I put Andrei to bed he murmured one word in his sleep. "Cato." I started crying and since Aunt was out, I fell into my bed. I cried for a while, slept for an hour but I just kept seeing Cato's head being tortured. Then I saw Clove's head, dented with the rock. Our tributes were amazing this Games, but not amazing enough. I whisper four words in my dream as soon as Everdeen shoots the arrow into my Cato. _"I love you, Cato!"_

* * *

**_Ha, I just saw Cato's is longer than Clove's. Oh well. Oh, and I never put Cato's sister's name in there. In my head she's called Juliet. Yeah? Oh well, I can change it anyway. _**

**_Review if you want! I like to read reviews, I need to know if people like this story. Next to do; Foxface(Finch)! Then Rue and Thresh. And then the end of the story!_**

**_~~ TheGirlOnFirexx_**


	3. D5: Foxface

**_The Families_**

**_Summary: The families of the *named* tributes in the 74th Games after they die._**

**_*Not in order of death, in order of Districts*_**

**_Foxface's family now. Remember, in this story she's called Finch._**

* * *

_District 5 - Finch's Death_

She lays there, some berries still in her hand. Her eyes are glazed over.

I don't get it. She knew the berries were poisonous! She was wonderful at edible plants! So why'd she eat the nightlock?

Somewhere in my head, I know she meant to do it. The others left were Cato, from Two, and Katniss and Peeta from Twelve. She wouldn't be able to kill the boys, they were too strong, and Katniss was better than brilliant with that bow. Plus, Finch was already dying of starvation.

My little sisters Chelsea and Cat cry at the sight. I stay strong for them, but for Finch too. She'd of wanted me to be an even better sister to Sea and Kitty to replace their dead sister.

I bundled Sea and Kitty in a hug, and sang them to sleep on the sofa.

That was one difference between me and Finch. I would sing whenever, when she would only sing when it felt okay to. She'd sing if Sea, Kitty or myself were ill, she'd sing before the reaping, and she sang several times to herself in the arena. When she found out Jason, the other tribute from District Five, had died she'd sang herself to sleep. I'd sang along with her, and tried to keep in my own tears. Jason was thirteen, and Chelsea's best friend, who's twelve. She cried at his death, and wasn't herself until Katniss killed Glimmer, the girl who killed Jason.

I sat here, whilst little ten-year-old Cat gave little purrs like a real cat as she slept and Chelsea breathed deeply. My throat was choked up. Mother and Father were in their bedroom. They didn't have particularly much to do with us except feed us.

I let out my tears and sadness, but stay quiet. If Cat or Chelsea wake up they'll start crying.

I cry until I have no more tears left in me. I heard Cat's purring stop ages ago - she must be giving me time to grieve for Finch by myself.

Cat waits until I go quiet and then cuddles up to me. "Don't forget Finch, Kitty."

"I can't."

Then we go to bed, leaving Chelsea downstairs. I pretend to sleep whilst Cat whispers to Finch. "I love you, Finch."

* * *

**_And that's Foxface's. For the record, Rose is the POV and she's 14. Chelsea's 12, and Cat's 10. _**

**_Next is Rue and Thresh! Yay! Two chapters in one day! I finished Clove and Cato's, and then I managed to do Foxface's!_**

**_Review if you want!_**

**_~~ TheGirlOnFirexx_**


	4. D11: Rue and Thresh

**_The Families_**

**_Summary: The families of the *named* tributes in the 74th Games after they die._**

**_*Not in order of death, in order of Districts*_**

**_Rue's siblings are Krysanthe, the nine-year old, Kaeya who's 7, Fleur who's 6, Lotus is four and baby Crisanto is two. Thresh's sister is Dahlia._**

* * *

_District 11 - Rue's Death_

_"This is the place where I love you." _

Katniss finishes the pretty song and my big sister Rue stops breathing. Her cannon fires.

I can't bear to see Rue, my strong Rue, so utterly helpless and defenceless. But somehow I rather like the way how she died. Peaceful, and listening to the only thing she loved more than her family - music.

Kaeya didn't think of it that way. She just knew her sister was dead and she wouldn't see her again.

"Kris!" little six-year-old Fleur cried. Lotus, the four-year-old, just looked at the spear in Rue's stomach. Baby Crisanto didn't know what was going on, but his eyes were glued to the telly too.

Mum sat there, holding little Crisanto. Daddy was crying, and Fleur went to sit in his arms.

"I want Rue! I want Rue back!" Fleur whimpered. Lotus started crying.

None of them saw Rue's death how I did. Peaceful and lovely. They saw it as horrible and morbid.

After we saw our Rue's face in the sky. Then I went up and picked up a picture in Rue's bedroom. It was two days before the reaping. Rue ordered Kaeya, Fleur, Lotus, Crisanto and I to stand under the willow tree in our garden and then she came and hugged me and Lotus whilst Mum took the picture. Just in case, she said. Rue's face is smiling, and the rest of us are laughing, shouting the sentence Rue told us to, and even Crisanto is saying it. _"I love you, Rue!"_

* * *

_District 11 - Thresh's Death_

And then my older brother is dead.

Grandmother cries, her hunched back going even far down. I put my arms around her and feel her shaking with tears.

Thresh couldn't of been reaped. Our family suffered enough. Our father died when Thresh was four, I was two. Mother died a month before the reaping. May and Kale were reaped and killed a year ago. The odds were not in this family's favour.

I start to wish I'd of been reaped instead of the little girl, Rue. She was twelve years old, too young and innocent to die. I'm sixteen, but I have Grandmother.

We watch the rest of the day, and as soon as it stops I feel sick. Ever since twelve-year-old May and sixteen-year-old Kale were reaped the same year I never marvelled at the beauty of the Capitol, the weirdness of the people. I saw the horror and cruelty of the Capitol. Especially when the youngest age for the reaping is twelve years old, not even a teenager.

Kale was killed trying to stop someone killing May. May was killed when the volcano erupted. Thresh was killed trying to take out Cato.

"Dahlia, stay with me." Grandmother whispers. I nod, trying not to cry. "Don't take any tessera. Thresh did, and look at our boy now."

Thresh wasn't a boy. He was a man from when he turned fifteen. But I know Grandmother means to look at our Thresh.

Somehow I don't want to live anymore. Thresh done everything whilst I stayed home and cared for Grandmother. If I was reaped next year, it would keep the pattern going.

Thresh's old cat, Serene, curls up beside me. Grandmother falls asleep, so I lay her down and put a thick blanket on her. A glass of water is at her side if she needs it.

I carry Serene to Thresh and my room. She curls up on his bed and I hear her sighing. I sigh too.

I look at a picture we have hung above the door. When I was one, he was three, Kale was two, May wasn't even born. Father is holding me, whilst Mother is carrying Kale. Thresh is standing, with Grandmother's arms around him.

Happier days, when none of us were eligible for the reaping.

I get up, get a pen and draw a heart around Thresh's face. We done this to every person in that photo who's now dead. Now Mother's, Father's, Kale's, May's(we stuck a picture of May on there) and Thresh's faces are outlined with hearts. Suddenly I stand on tiptoe and kiss Thresh's paper face.

"Remember, wherever you are. I love you, Thresh."

* * *

**_My favourite of all the families is Rue's. I didn't want them to be crying whilst saying it so I made Krysanthe remember two days before the reaping when Rue ordered them to take a picture with her and they all had to shout it. I got the idea for Dahlia's because I have a collage of all my family and if anyone dies I draw a star next to their names. _**

**_And the last chapter is done! Yes, the first multi-chapter story I finished!_**

**_So the followers are(when this story finished, 15/1/13):_**

**FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever on the 01-10-2013**  
**Lilifana on the 01-10-2013**  
**LoveForEverlark on the 01-08-2013**  
**NeonHedgehog on the 01-08-2013**  
**PadfootAndMe on the 01-08-13**

**_~~ TheGirlOnFirexx_**


End file.
